Rise of the Guardians: First Christmas & other drabbles
by IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: After being alone for 300years Jack longed for a family and now that he has the family he wanted he gets to experience Christmas for the first time since he was mortal :) read to follow Jack's first Christmas experience! Lots of feels! This is now be continued an there will be more ROTG one-shots! Requests accepted!
1. Arriving!

Hi

**i probably shouldn't start enough story when I have other one that is should be writing, but this one won't be anywhere near as long & won't take much time up so I can continue writing my other story :)**

**So the whole idea for this just popped into my head randomly while I was reading Rise of the Guardians fanfics :D (my fave thing to do) and I had to start writing it and so here it is :D enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

First Christmas❤

Christmas.

A time for happiness, celebration, presents and most of all family. You wait all year for this one day and when it comes it is well worth the wait. You stuff yourself with delicious food and you laugh and talk and share stories. This and much much more is what makes Christmas universally loved.

But there is a young boy somewhere who has spent the last three hundred Christmases alone, watching other people celebrate and enjoy but never being able to join in. He watches from the windows as children tear open presents while their loving parents watch over them. He longs for a family of his own, for friends, for a tree with presents underneath it. But every year he is disappointed, yet he never stops hoping that next year will be different.

Who is this mystery boy?

He is Jack Frost.

Jack watched the snow fall, swirling around and around in little flurries as it fell. The ground was already covered in a thick layer of soft, pure snow.

"Jack are you ready to decorate the tree?" Jack glanced away from the window to where North, the Yetis and dozens of elfs crowded beneath a huge, naked Christmas tree.

Jack stared in trepidation at the tree, this was his first Christmas in over three hundred years and everything that he knew about the holiday he had learn from watching through windows, although he was centuries old, when it came to Christmas Jack was severely lacking.

"Jack can you fly the Angel to the top, the ladder doesn't reach." Jack took the beautiful, delicate sculpture from North and flew to the top where he placed it in the place of honour.

"Good, good, now can you take this tinsel and drape it around the tree please?" Again Jack took the offered item from North and flew to the top and decorated the higher branches.

"Thank you Jack, the others should be here soon, would you like to continue decorating or just watch?"

I'm response Jack grabbed some more tinsel and a traditional model of Santa Claus (white beard, fat belly, no tattoos, you get the idea) and once again flew to the top.

"Merry Chrissie everyone!" Bunny's loud entrance startled several of the elves that were balanced precariously on branches at various heights in the tree and many of the elves toppled backwards (luckily elves are very hardy and they simple giggled in delight before scampering straight back up the tree again)

"Foolish creatures." North chuckled deeply as he watched the cute little creatures. Bunny laughed guilty.

"We're here." Tooth's announcement was hardly necessary as her whole flock of mini-fairies immediately swarmed around Jack, swooning and making eyes and kissy motions at him.

"Girls stop that!" Tooth blushing furiously but laughing all the same attempted to scold her fairies but it all failed when she burst into fits of laughter.

Everyone looked up as the steady 'chugging' of an engine became audible.

"Sandy, dear friend you made it!"

Sandy's sand plane appeared over the top of the tree with a beaming Sandy sitting in it and waving furiously at everyone.

Sandy's plane dissolved half-way down and he floated gently down on a cloud of sand before being swarmed by a crowd of elves (who loved the silent, friendly Guardian of Dreams)

Sandy went down under a pile of elves and the other Guardians almost collapsed as they struggled for breath. North pulled out a high-tech camera and immediately there were several rapid 'clicks' as some more memories were saved.

"Now that everyone is here and the tree is decorated, it is time to eat this way everyone, follow the yetis!"

A long line of yetis made its way out of the room and down a corridor then turned left.

Jack followed a little behind the others. As soon as he entered the room his senses were overwhelmed.

There was the smell of chicken, beef, bacon, turkey (of course) and about every other type of meat you could think of.

For Bunny (who was of course a non-meat eater) there was fruits and vegetables from all around the world, melons, strawberries, coconuts, mangos and hundreds of others.

Rows and rows of cheeses, cakes, biscuits and other various puddings and treats lined the sides of the room. From a huge oven right in the corner of the room there emitted the most glorious smell ever. Inside the oven was the biggest, most chocolatey cake ever to have been baked. That wasn't all, different pastries, several various types of potatoes and bowlfuls of fruits and vegetables all weighed down the huge table that stood in the very heart of the room.

"You like Jack?!" North clapped Jack on the back, drawing him forwards at the same time.

For Jack, who had been born in a time when food was scarce and had spent several centuries not needing food, the amount of food in front of him was almost unimaginable.

"North I didn't think that you could have done it, but you did, you made it more impressive than last year!" Bunny was the first to sit down and immediately he bean to load his plate with everything on the table ( or as close to it as he could get)

"Come on everyone tuck in!"

North needed no further encouragement, he quickly drew up a chair and joined Bunny in his quest to clear the table of food.

Sharing incredulous looks with Tooth and Sandy, Jack sat at the table and stared, unsure what to start with.

"Jack try the turkey, its to die for!" At North's suggestion Jack grabbed a slice of the fresh, juicy meat and took a bite.

Moments later and Jack had a pile on his plate that was beginning to rival North's.

For several hours there was nothing but companionable chat as everyone inquired about how the Christmas and Easter deliveries had gone and how beautiful the children's teeth where, there was even an hugely entertaining game of charades, which became even more hilarious when the yetis and elves joined in with their un-understandable languages.

Finally when every plate was scraped clean, every belt was undone and every belly was full North led the way back into the tree-room. Where every one settled into a chair and waited for the presents to be sorted and handed out.

* * *

**so there ya go! hope u enjoyed it!**

**there will be a second chappie and possibly a third it all depends on how the second chappie end. :)**

**please review! It make me so happy when you do the more reviews I get then the quicker the next chappie will be uploaded!**


	2. Presents!

**So here it is! New chappie!**

**please review, follow & fave! Thanks! **

* * *

There was a feeling of excitement in the air as everyone waited impatiently for all of the presents too be handed out. Finally, everyone was shaking colourfully wrapped boxes as they tried to deduce what could be hidden inside.

"Everyone has presents now yes?" North handed an elf the last present under the tree.

There was silence for several minutes except for the ripping of paper.

"Oh Jack wow it's beautiful!" Tooth stared awestruck at the beautiful ice sculpture of a tooth in her hands.

All around the room there were similar exclamations as everyone opened their gifts from Jack.

For North there was an exact ice model of his sleigh, identical down to every last detail.

Bunny was given a sculpture of a huge kangaroo, with beautiful and intricate frost patterns.

Bunny's eyes bulged and the others Guardians had had time keeping straight faces as he noticed the carrot held in the kangaroos mouth.

"Frostbite!" Bunny's outraged expression was to much and the entire room explodes into laughter.

Still shaking with laughter Jack waved his hand over the kangaroo and he ice slowly melted and reformed. Before a minute had passed it was a stunning rabbit that was sitting tall and proud in Bunny's paw. Bunny smiled as he looked down at the ice creature.

Finally after the hysterical laughter does down Jack continued giving out his presents.

Sandy's gift was an ice sculpture of his beloved plane. As soon as Jack placed the small object in Sandy's hands Sandy's face lit up and he clutched the plan to his chest, and beamed at Jack.

Every one of the ice models would never melt, instead they would possibly outlive the Guardians.

"Thank you Jack they are beautiful!" Tooth gathered Jack into a huge hug and they were swiftly joined by the others (as well as a few yetis.)

"Now Jack its time for you to open your presents!" North handed Jack a fair-sized box.

Inside was a small snowflake, made out of diamonds, when Jack lifted it from its case it caught the light and sent rainbow rays of light shinning across the room.

Carefully Jack tied the snowflake onto his staff where it continued to catch the light, as the snowflake touched the staff frost spread across it making the light even more beautiful. As the light bathed the Guardians faces no one noticed Jack dip his head to hide the tears that had begun to form in his eyes.

"Yea beautiful mate, my turn."

Bunny handed Jack a small, bright green box.

Inside nestled inside paper was a small blue key. Jack looked at Bunny, surprise and happiness shinning from his face.

"I figured that at times you probably get bored around here and so if you ever need a place to go I got the eggs to fix you up a room at the Warren, it is set to your temperature so if the Warren ever gets to warm you can just cool down in your own room." By this point all eyes were on Bunny, who was noticeably blushing beneath his fur.

"Well only if you want to, I mean, I'm not going to force you…" Bunny dropped his head and stared intently at the floor, aware of all the eyes on him.

Jack smiled, his hand closing around the small key, frost from his hands spreading over the key, marking it as his own.

"Thanks Bunny." Jack smiled at Bunny who smiled back and for once there was no teasing or taunting between the two.

"My turn!" Tooth pushed past Bunny and hugged Jack again. She took a small golden tube from BabyTooth and handed it to Jack.

"I know that you have regained your memories but if you touch it then you will be able to view almost any memory from your old life, only if you want to, we understand if you don't want to." Tooth stared at Jack as tears spilled from his eyes.

All of his immortal life Jack had felt that he had forgotten something or someone and when he had regained his lost memories he had realised that it was his sister who he had tried so hard to remember.

Ever since remembering her Jack had wished that he had been around during her life. Now thanks to Tooth he could at least remember her before his death.

Jack longingly stroked the delicate box and then with a last grateful hug he gently placed the box on the sofa next to his staff.

Sandy tapped Jack's leg and pulled him closer.

Sandy opened Jack's palm and placed a small sand flower in it, closing Jack's hand he smiled happily.

Quickly sand images began to flash above his head.

A sleeping Jack with a happy an peaceful smile on his face and sand drifting from beneath his pillow to whiz around his hand, forming images of snowball fights, dolphins and various other creatures, now the sand above Sandy's head began to disappear as Sandy finished his message.

Understanding now Jack retuned Sandy's smile.

Sandy was the only one who knew about Jack's suffering at night.

Three hundred years of loneliness leave scars and for Jack, these scars made themselves felt during the night and he was tormented by them.

Jack knelt down and hugged Sandy grateful that Sandy had been able to help him without sharing his secret.

"Thank you!" Jack whispered, for Sandy's ears alone. Sandy just smiled and gently rubbed the teens shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Eventually, almost four hours later, every yeti and elf had been supplied with presents and now North stood up.

"If everyone would again follow the yetis to where we can sing, dance and celebrate some more."

As soon as North finished speaking the line of yetis formed again and slowly led the way.

Jack remained at the back and he looked at all of the presents that he had received and although he didn't know the first of his scars began to heal.

* * *

**So there ya go! Hope u enjoyed and I hope that you where pleased with all the gifts that Jack gave and received, I wasn't sure what he could give North so that's why his gift to North is kinda pathetic.**

**so please review, it means so so much to me and it encourages me to keep writing :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dancing!

**Here it iS! Last bit of his Christmas story! **

**Please review, follow & fave!**

******Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Laughter and music echoed through the huge room.

Jack attempted to dance with baby tooth but before long her sisters decided that they wanted to join in and poor Jack ended up being swarmed again.

When he had untangled himself from them he found himself swept into a dance by Tooth.

They danced to every Christmas song known to man and a few that weren't. After hundreds of dances, Jack finally had to admit defeat and he slumped exhausted in the nearest chair. Tooth however was still going strong and soon pulled Bunny up to dance with her.

Several hours passed like this until North took his turn with Tooth and they began to dance to North's beloved Russian songs.

Sandy floated above everyone with musical notes formed from sand floating above his head while he conducted an imaginary orchestra.

Jack felt a burst of energy surge through him as a tune came on that he felt he knew. Leaping to his feet he encouraged serval mini-fairies to dance with him and he danced to the song he had danced and sung to so many times during his childhood, so long ago.

_'Lavender_'s _blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,'_

Jack sung the words as he danced, his heart remembering the words his mind had forgotten.

Soon North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and quite a few yetis had joined in, stamping their feet and clapping their hands as Jack spun around and around.

Then in a manner traditional to the seventeenth century Jack asked Tooth to dance an together they danced.

'_When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.'_

Soon Tooth joined in the song and her voice and Jack's blended together making an almost perfect mix. It was missing something though. North and Bunny exchanged glances before adding their voices, creating the perfect mix.

'_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?'_

'_Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,_ _that told me so.'_

'_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work._

Finally the song drew to a close and everyone slumped in to the handiest chair, trying to regain control of their breathing.

'I never knew you could dance and sing like that Jack?" As soon as Bunny could speak he questioned the youngest Guardian.

"Me neither.' Jack answered truthfully, he hadn't realised until the song had started and some ancient part of him remembered the lyrics and the dance from over three hundred years ago.

"I remember now though, my sister and I would dance around the fire in Burgess during the Winter, and encourage everyone to join in."

Jack smiled to himself as he remembered the bitterly cold nights spent dancing around the fire an then carrying his sister, Elizabeth home when exhaustion overcame her.

The Guardians could see the light of nostalgia in Jack's eyes and they smiled, glad that he could remember his past now.

North stood up and clapped his hands and immediately several elves rushed out carrying trays of cakes, cookies and other puddingy items. Jack looked skepticaly at the seemingly innocent elves. He knew that they couldn't resist chocolate or anything else even remotely sweet.

"Now Jack we want to hear tales of your life, three hundred years, you must have some amazing stories!" Jack grinned at Bunny before beginning his first tale of many.

"It was the Spring of 1968…"

The stories continued long into the small hours of the morning, with everyone sharing tales of their adventures and mistakes.

Finally as the first lights of dawn began to shine through the windows the Guardians began to stir, Sandy was the only one who had moved during the night and that was only to a window so he could still hear the stories while spreading dreams (many children dreamt of giant rabbits, beautiful princess and huge Russian men and cheeky young men that night.)

"Well that is Christmas over for another year!" North commented as they started to go their separate ways again.

"Until next year, remember its at the Warren next time." Bunny instructed before diving down one of his tunnels.

"Merry Christmas, Jack, North."

Tooth hugged them all (as did her mini-fairies) before zooming out of the window ready to start the long journey back to her palace in Asia.

Sandy waves goodbye before forming his plane and following Tooth out the window.

"I wish they would use the doors." North joked half-heartedly as he shut the windows before the cold wind could blow in as it searched for Jack.

"Are you staying Jack?" After everyone had left the Pole, North turned to Jack, silently hoping that the boy would stay when he noticed Jack fast asleep on the sofa, completely exhausted.

With a soft smile, North gently lifted the sleeping boy and carried him the room designated as Jack's room. After watching Jack sleep for moment North shook himself and left the room but not before placing Jack's presents (which he had taken when he had left the room with Jack) carefully on the stand beside Jack's head.

"Sleep well Jack." North looked once more at the sleeping boy before silently closing the door and retireing to his own welcome bed.

For the first time in centuries Jack slept peacefully with Sandy's gift under the pillow, Bunny's gift on the desk next to him waiting for use, North's gift hanging from his staff, throwing beautiful light around the room, Tooth's gift lay beside they key, also waiting to be used first thing in the morning.

In Jack's dream he skated across a frozen lake with a small girl with long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, on his right and a brown-haired boy on his left.

Behind him was his new family, who after three hundred years had taken him in and helped heal his wounds. It would take time but Jack's scars from three hundred years of neglect would fade until they were nothing but a bad dream.

* * *

**please review! It means so much and it really cheers me up! And you don't want me to be sad do you?!**

**Anyway I hoped that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**This probably won't be continued but if at some point inspiration hits then I might write something new but at the mo I am working mainly on my fanfic 'Revenge' (if you haven't read it check out my profile & start reading!) **

**so BYE. :D**

**just rembered the song that they dance to is an 17th century English song called 'Lavender Blue' just in case you wanted to know!**


	4. Chapter 4 (a good day for change)

**Hi :)**

**this is a one-shot (my first!) about the day that jack's entire immortal life changed, the day the Guardians needed him. **

**Disclaimer: sadly Rise of the Guardians doesn't belong to me (maybe one day!)**

**please review, fave & follow!**

* * *

Jack Frost laughed in pure unadulterated joy as his worries fell off of him as he soared high above the world. He lived for moments like this, when he could forget the solitude and pain of the life he lived. Wind sensed his excitement, and responded to his unconscious wishes and sped up, leaving behind it, it's Frost child's misery.

Jack spent many hours like this, he looked forward to the time he could spend high in the sky.

Jack wasn't born of the sky though and before too long he began to long for the ground, as much as he loved the sky and flying he belonged truly on the ground.

"Wind take me down, I'm done for today." As soon as Jack's feet touched the ground everything came rushing back, the pain the loneliness and the anger. Jack sighed heavily and the Wind gently buffeted him trying to awaken the joyful smile again.

A small, forced smile briefly flickered on Jack's face before fading away.

The Wind sighed, a heavy mournful sound that echoed around the deserted streets.

Jack walked around aimlessly, he wanted something to do but he had nothing to do, no children to play with no adults to tease no animals to taunt. The small English town was completely deserted. Lonely and depressed Jack stopped by a deserted shop window and stared as his reflection in the glass.

A thin, pale face stared back. Snowy-white hair hung over brilliant blue eyes which were beginning to shine with sadness.

Surprised, Jack reached up and wiped at his eye and felt the tiny drops of moisture on the tips of his fingers. Angrily Jack wiped away the rest of the tears and smashed his staff through the window, unwilling to keep looking at the sad, broken-hearted boy who stared back at him from the window.

Unable to stop the next tears that flowed from his eyes Jack spring into the air where no-one except the Wind could see him cry.

The Wind cried as it felt the sharp stabbing pain of Jack's emotions, the two grieving beings flew away from the town and towards the distant hills and to solitude.

Jack collapsed to his knees as soon as Wind released him from its grip. Tears flowed, unchecked down his checks, and he howled along with the wind, as he raged over his cruel, lonely life.

Slowly Jack expelled all the emotions that he had kept bottled up inside and eventually he cried himself to sleep.

In his dream Jack was flying again but this time there was someone with him. A small girl. She had straight brown hair and soulful, chocolate-brown eyes and a smile that immediately made Jack's heart feel so much lighter and for the first time in months he felt like creating mischief.

The two of the just flew in silence, enjoying the others company. Occasionally the girl would stop and smile at Jack and when her eyes meet his it would spark something inside, a memory. Those same eyes staring into his, big and scared but at the same time completely trusting. Jack felt as though he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't remember and so he ignored it. So the two of them just flew until Jack could feel himself slipping from his dream, no matter how hard he tried to hang on.

"Good bye Jack." The last thing Jack heard before he woke completely was the young and kind voice of the girl.

Jack woke, happier than he had been for a long time.

The sun was jut beginning to stretch its dawn rays across the world and the sight excited Jack, smiling he grabbed his staff and wiped the frozen remains of his tears from his face then marched outside of the fave in which he had sheltered.

Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

He would start in a small American town, Burgess and from their his day would just get better.

"Wind we go to Burgess!" Jack yelled in excitement, all traces of last nights emotion eruption gone.

Wind roared in delight as it picked up its beloved frost child. Jack flew faster than he had before leaving the pain behind at the cold cave.

Today was the day that everything would change, he could feel it.

* * *

**so yep.**

**hope u enjoyed, if you did then please please review! It means so much to me!**

**so yea, this is Jack the day that he gets noticed and needed! in this he has a lot of mood swings! But hey he's been alone for three hundred years, and he's an immortal teen, he's entitled to mood-swings!**

**The girl in Jack's dream is his sister, let me explain…**

**i think that Jack remembers his sister but not 'who' she is and who she was to him. So when he has an emotional breakdown his mind immediately thinks of the one person who would make Jack happy and that is his sister who he doesn't properly member.**

**i got most of this idea from the scene in the film when he recognizes his sisters voice.**

**hope that doesn't confuse you to much! **


	5. (Easter) Guardians can't cook!

**So this is kinda a follow on of 'first Christmas' this is about jack's first Easter with the Guardians!**

**im not to pleased with how it turned out and might re-do it but for now this is what I have!**

**please review, fave and follow! Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, it his chappie means mainly written on my iPod and the auto correct on it hates me and changes any words to random words that I'm fairly sure aren't even English. so yea jut ignore them please and Ill mot likely get round do fixing that!**

* * *

The Easter Story

Bunny dashed frantically around the Warren, making last minute arrangements and adding final decorations to the eggs before finally he was satisfied with everything and watched as the eggs made their way slowly through the tunnels and through to the world above. After every single egg had disappeared through the dark tunnels Bunny rose to his feet and followed his creations through the tunnels. He always watched over his creations after they left the Warren, he loved seeing the delight on the children's faces when they came across his Easter eggs.

Bunny moved from his spot only when the children began to return home as the sunlight began to fade. Bunny shook himself, ridding himself of the stiffness in his limbs.

Bunny sat still for a moment more, he was sure that he still had something to do, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was that he was supposed to be doing.

So he continued to watch the sunset, after an entire year of preparing for Easter it was nice to be able to unwind, confident that he had done well.

Bunny felt a cold breeze play around his ears and with an irritated sigh he turned to face Jack.

"Frostbite you shouldn't be here winter is over so scram!" Bunny frowned as the wayward floated in front of him.

"Hey Kangaroo it's good to see you too, but what are doing here? The party is at the Warren, everyone's there all ready we are all waiting for you and they sent me to find you."

With a yelp Bunny shot up, he knew he had forgotten something.

"Come on frostbite, we need to go now!" Bunny grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him down the tunnels that opened in the ground in front of them.

Bunny ran down it, silently berating himself for forgetting the party and cursing the fact that Jack had been the one sent to find him.

Within minutes the green of the Warren was easily visible at the end of the tunnel.

Jack and Bunny erupted out of the tunnel and tumbled to the ground in front of the other Guardians.

"Bunny, Jack your back!" As soon as Jack appeared he was surrounded by several mini-fairies (who despite Tooth's constant scolding refused to leave him alone.)

"Hey girls, here before you crowd me you can sit on my shoulder." Instantly Jack was barely visible beneath a shroud of rainbow feathers and shimmering wings.

"Ahh Jack you found him, good!" North marched forward and clapped Jack on the shoulder and helped them both to their feet.

"We were starting to think that you had forgotten about us!"

Bunny blushed, a deep scarlet beneath his fur, and Jack smirked as he saw Bunny look away awkwardly.

North noticed to and quickly spoke again in attempt to save Bunny from further embarrassment.

"Ahh well no matter, no matter, everyone is here now so let us start!"

Bunny flashed a grateful smile at North before calling to his sentinel eggs. The eggs slowly waddled away from the group and towards a small building.

Bunny beckoned and slowly the procession made its way through the Warren.

Soon enough the group reached a beautiful white cottage, covered in rare flowers, everyone gazed star-struck at the picturesque building.

Bunny opened the door and showed everyone in.

Pictures covered the walls, each one showing the life of the Pookas.

Jack gazed at the last picture which depicted a single Pooka looking out over a sea of graves with tears leaking from its eyes.

Jack took one last look at the stunning pictures before following Bunny into the next room.

As soon as Jack stepped in through the door and looked around his mouth fell open in shock. He had walked into a huge kitchen. Every recipe and cooking utensil ever made was here in this room.

"It's an Easter tradition to bake pancakes and hot cross buns so I thought that we would give it a go, has anyone ever cooked before?"

The Guardians looked at each other with blank faces, each hoping that a hand would go up.

Bunny stared in shock at the guardians, before laughing.

"This is gonna be interesting!"

Bunny handed out frying pans and stood back as ingredients and tools began to fly as the inexperienced Guardians tried to cook for the first time.

Finally after everything in the kitchen was covered in flour, honey an various other ingredients the Guardians turned to Bunny with stained but proud faces, each happily holding out their pancakes.

One look and Bunny burst into uncontrollable laughter at the dreadful attempts in front of him.

"Maybe cooking wasn't a good idea." Bunny realised as he looked around at the messy kitchen.

The Guardians had the grace to look sheepish as they looked around at the mess that they had created.

"Whoops, we made a mess." Jack looked around at the kitchen and then at Bunny who was still doubled over with laughter.

Jack suddenly joined in with Bunny's laughter and Jack's laughter was catching and soon all the Guardians were laughing (with the exception of Sandy who just clapped his hands and beamed.)

The laugher only began to die down when several eggs wandered into the kitchen curious about what the strange noise was. Finally Bunny pulled himself together and ordered a major cleanup.

"Cooking definitely not my thing!"

North decided as he looked down at his flour covered coat.

Tooth also looked down at her feathers which normally shone all different colours but now the colours were barely visible through the coating of flour.

Sandy now looked like a white version of himself.

Jack was free of flour however his snow-white hair was sticky with egg.

"Bunny let us help with cleaning up, while you taste the pancakes." Tooth offered while Bunny eyed the pancakes suspiciously.

Slowly with everyone helping, the kitchen slowly returned to normalcy.

When Bunny had finally forced the last burnt, tasteless pancakes the kitchen was near to sparkling.

Trying to fight the urge to throw up, Bunny stood and stared at the clean kitchen.

"Well you can't cook but damn you can all clean." The Guardians all brightened at this praise.

"Right follow me." Bunny led the way through long corridors, again covered in pictures of long since dead Pookas. As he passed the pictures Jack wondered if it was hard for Bunny to go past the pictures of his friends everyday knowing that he would never see them again.

"I still miss em." Bunny's voice was thick with misery and his eyes were dark as he remembered his friends.

"But i like seeing the pictures, they help me to remember." Bunny quickly looked away as he realised that the Guardian were all shooting him sympathetic looks.

"I saw you looking and I thought that you could be thinking that… so let's carry on." Bunny set an quick pace, as if eager to leave the pictures and the memories that they held behind him.

After several minutes of silence they reached a pair of huge double doors that led to a massive garden.

Bunny turned round and with a grin revealed what was happening next.

"Easter egg hunt!"

* * *

**so there you go! How you enjoyed and please review, it means a lot!**

**This takes place just after Easter just as the Christmas one takes place just after Christmas**


	6. (Easter) Egg Hunt!

**So here it is, new chappie!**

**im struggling to think if Easter traditions so If anyone has any ideas just PM me!**

**ignore any grammar & spelling mistakes i'll get around to fixing them. Please review, follow & fave!**

* * *

Bunny led the way out into the garden, once outside the heady aroma of flowers hit them.

"Now the rules are very simple, everyone has their own eggs, Jack yours have frost patterns on, North yours are covered in pictures of presents, Sandy yours have various sand-animals on and Tooth all of yours have teeth on."

The Guardians all grinned at each other, already getting into competitive spirit.

"The eggs are all spread out around the garden and when you find one bring it back here where there shall be a basket for your eggs and when two hours is up I shall count the eggs in all four baskets and the owner of basket with the most eggs wins."

Bunny smashed his powerful hind leg against the ground.

"One, two, three, go!" At Bunny's signal the four Guardians shot of in different directions. Bunny didn't have to wait long before a shower of sand fireworks went up showing that Sandy had found his first egg. This was confirmed when Sandy soon appeared and dropped an white egg with pictures of sand-deer galloping around it.

"Well done Sandy that's the first egg!" Bunny and to laugh at Sandy when he punched the air with his tiny arms.

The temperature dropped significantly as Jack floated into sight and dropped his egg into the basket labeled 'Frostbite.' Jack flashed a quick grin at the two gathered Guardian before he darted of again.

Tooth and North appeared just as Sandy floated away to look for his next egg.

Tooth glanced at the other baskets and whispered something to Baby Tooth, who was perched on her mothers shoulder.

Baby tooth nodded and then darted off.

Bunny glanced at Tooth's cunning grin and then back to the disappearing figure of baby tooth and then shared a grin with Tooth as he caught on.

Moment later and Baby tooth returned, holding on tightly to the egg clutched in her tiny arms.

North glared at them both as he finally caught on.

Bunny laughed before his attention was drawn to the astonishing display of sand fireworks and ice-shards.

Following the sounds he found Jack standing over the frozen form of Sandy, almost hysterical with laughter.

Jack's joy was short lived however as he was suddenly tackled by a large sand-tiger. Sandy, while being frozen was apparently still able to manipulate his sand.

Jack froze the tiger an quickly fled before anything else arrived. Sandy could do nothing but scowl as he waited for the thick ice to melt. Bunny took pity on his friend and dragged him into the sun, before he left to return to the baskets.

When he reached the basket again North had placed his first egg in but couldn't leave to search for more as he was currently under attack from Tooth's mini-faries.

"Leave me be you small devils!" North's size was useless against the small, agile creatures. Tooth stood nearby collecting eggs from the various fairies who weren't attacking North.

Just to liven things up this was when Jack soared past and dropped several eggs into his basket before being pulled to the ground by one of Sandy's sand-whips (such was Sandy's strength he had been able to free himself with only a little help from the egg that had happened to wander past him)

Finally after the two hours were up Bunny somehow managed to restore peace as he counted the eggs.

"In fourth place with 123 eggs is… North." Bunny handed North his basket of eggs and clapped him on the shoulder.

"In third place with 197 eggs is…" Bunny paused and looked around the remaining Guardians, chucking to himself as they frowned impatiently at him.

"… is Sandy." Again Bunny clapped Sandy on the shoulder after handing him his basket.

Bunny looked back and forth between Jack and Tooth.

"In second place with 234 eggs is… Jack." Jack also revived his basket and a clap on the back.

"Which means that in first place is Tooth!" Bunny handed Tooth her basket and pulled her into a hug.

The other Guardians whooped and cheered for Tooth who blushed a deep red beneath her feathers.

"I really think that you will enjoy what I have planned next, just follow me."

Bunny led the way back threw the beautiful garden and back into the house.

"Just in here." Bunny opened a door and led everyone inside.

* * *

**so there you go! Hope you enjoyed it, if you did then please review, it makes me really happy when I see new reviews!**


	7. (Easter) Children in the Warren!

**oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in ages! But my muse for this story ran away an refused to return until I bribed it with many more Avengers/ROTG fanfics :D now it has returned (about time to) **

**anyway I'm so sorry if you waiting for this :(**

**I will shut up now and let you read! But first! a reminder to review, follow and fave!**

* * *

The door opened to reveal a beautiful room. Large and open with huge widows looking far out into the warren, through which the large sentinel eggs were clearly visible and their much smaller companions were just visible if you really looked for them. Staring awestruck at the scenery Jack had to admit that spring was a very beautiful season (although nowhere near as beautiful as his own season.) Flowers of every colour carpeted the floor and trees of every kind reached up to the skies whilst the dye rivers added a sense of magic to the place.

"When ya done frostbite." Jack pulled his eyes somewhat reluctantly from the view and cast his eyes about the rest of the room only to be mesmerized by the stunning paintings that covered every inch of the walls from floor to ceiling.

Some depicted scenes from Bunny's life, such as the deaths of his species, his becoming a Guardian and the very first time he hid the eggs ready for Easter.

Other walls showed images of life outside of the Warren.

There were images of Pitch and various other evils that Jack didn't recognize; beside these pictures, were the ones that showed the Guardians fighting to protect the children and the world that they loved.

Jack spun slowly around drinking in every detail of the pictures. Bunny's skill was clear in all of them; he made the pictures so lifelike that Jack felt that if he reached out and touched them he would feel the roughness of North's thick red jacket or the small beads of sand that formed Sandy.

"Beautiful aren't they Jack?" Tooth appeared at Jack's shoulder her eyes fixed on the picture that showed her surrounded by her beloved fairies. Bunny had painted each fairy different, no two had the exact same colour or exact same feathers. He had even painted Baby Tooth's mismatched eyes and beauty spot.

"Come on stare at pictures later да." North beckoned the two and slowly they followed the others to a small door right at the far end of the room.

"Jack you go first." Bunny stopped and allowed Jack to pass him.

Jack hesitated, suddenly remembering the many pranks he had played on Bunny and wondering if hidden behind the door was some terrible revenge.

Bunny chuckled and as though he had read Jack's mind, reassured him that there was nothing bad behind the door.

So, steeling his nerves and preparing himself Jack twisted the door handle (which was shaped like one of Bunny's many, legged eggs) and pulled the door open…

…only to be tackled to the ground by Jamie and several of his friends.

"Jack I've missed you it's been ages since we saw you in winter."

Jack lay pinned on the ground with Jamie, Monty and the twins sitting on him while Pippa and Cupcake watched on and fought the urge to jump atop their favourite winter sprit (like there are any others.)

"Guys what are you all doing here?" Jack struggled to get out as his friends bounced up and down on his chest.

"I invited them to spend a little while here for Easter." Jack twisted his head as much as could too see Bunny cradling little Sophie as she napped in his arms.

"Bunny thought that it would be good for the Guardian of children to make time for the children." North said sheepishly he still remembered with much embarrassment his deceleration about spending time with children, the last time he was in the Warren.

Jack laughed as Jamie tried to tell him everything that had happened since winter without taking a breath.

For someone who had spent all of his life being walked through and not once seen, the feeling of being sat on was a novel one and Jack delighted in it.

Finally when all the children felt reunited with their immortal friends Bunny led the way outside to where all of Bunny's mini eggs and larger eggs where waiting.

There were various areas set up. Well away from any egg-flowers or the dye-river there was a winter wonderland created by Jack (of course) a design-and- make area manned by North with an few yetis helping out. Beside North's area were dozens of Tooth's fairies all of whom were armed with toothbrushes, mouthwash and floss.

Too many eggs to count had lined up beside the dye-river and were slowly jumping in and being carried along down river to where Bunny was waiting, ready to lift them out. The eggs, once lifted from the multicoloured water walked over to the children where they carefully avoided being stepped on.

Sandy, anxious not to be outdone by his fellow Guardians, stepped forward and in seconds there was sand flying from his fingertips slowly taking various forms. Hundreds of sand-animals drifted through air, from guinea pigs to tigers there was everything, alongside the animals marched dinosaurs and knights (and a few unicorns for Cupcake) but that wasn't all though! Astronauts and aliens fought out sand battles with sand-guns while cowboys and Indians fought on horseback with sand-arrows and guns.

The kids stared, awestruck at the sand figures that now surrounded them.

Sandy shot his companions a smug look as the children forgot all about the other wonders that were around them as the sand figures frolicked around them.

Jack also determined not to be outdone drew images in the snow, a rabbit, a bear and a kitten and soon the ice-creatures were playing around the children's legs and mock fighting with Sandy's creations.

By now even Bunny was laughing at the antics of the San and ice creatures and there was an atmosphere of happiness an contentment.

"Now come on ya wallabies, jut wander over ta anything ya like and stay as long as ya want, now go wild!" Bunny winced and clearly regretted his phrasing as the seven children (and one centuries old winter spirit) charged across the Warren.

Jamie and the twins (with Jack in tow) ran straight for Jack's winter wonderland while Monty went for Tooth's teeth cleaning/care area, Cupcake went to paint the eggs. While Pippa went to design some Christmas toys.

Soon enough each child was completely absorbed in what they were doing. Cupcake had already painted several beautiful eggs covered in unicorns.

The twins and Jamie were exploring Jack's winter world and their shrieks of delight could be heard all across the Warren.

Pippa, along with North and the yetis, had already created several new toy designs that were going to go into production as soon as they returned to the Pole.

Monty meanwhile had a mouth full of mini fairies while Tooth fussed over him and gave him pointers on teeth care while he was unable to protest.

Sophie was being given the gran tour of the Warren by Bunny. Whose harsher side melted away whenever he was with the little girl.

In a lull in the play Jack paused and called to the wind. His oldest friend carried him high above the others until he had a birds eye view of everyone below him.

Beneath him were the most important people/beings in his life. Just months before he had been spending Easter alone just as he had done every Easter for the past hundred years. Jack thought back to his first Christmas with the Guardians and his heart warmed (figuratively speaking) as he thought about the eternity he had ahead of him and the family who would be with him every step of the way.

Yes three hundred years along is a long time to be along but an eternity is plenty of time in which to recover.

* * *

**yes the end was quite sappy and pathetic :( I'm sorry**

**but finally this is finished! *cue triumphant music* **

**please review! It means so much :) and really encourages me to write!**

**And if you have any request for what I should write next then please PM me or leave it in your review! Thanx :D**

**And a huge thanx and a hug goes to Falcrow-42 for the idea that inspired me to continue writing this when i had planned on just leaving it :D  
**

**Also one last message! i now have tumblr (finally) so if you wanna check out my profile then its iwillneverstopfangirling :D **


	8. Greeting Spring

**So this is a random idea that I had :) if you like then please leave a review as to whether you think I should continue this or not, if it doesn't seem to be well liked then it will become a one-shot if you all seem to like it then it will become a min arc :)**

**So please follow, fave, review and enjoy.**

**One last thing if you have any requests then please PM me or me or leave it in a review as I would love to do requests :D**

* * *

Jack Frost woke up alone and scared on the frozen surface of the lake. He had no memory of who he was or where he was, there was nothing there except the cold and the light provided by the moon.

He discovered with great joy that he that he could control the ice and fly with the winds, however when he tried to get the people of the nearby village to see him they all just walked through him with no idea of what they had just done to the newborn spirit.

Jack vowed that he would find someone somewhere who could and would see him and so he soon left the village behind as he sought out this person.

It was one hundred and fifteen years to the day since Jack first woke up on the ice and in that time he has not yet found one who will see him but he still searches.

* * *

Jack whooped as the north wind tossed him around letting him freefall and experience a rush of adrenaline as he fell, just before catching him and carrying him higher only to repeat the whole thing. It was times like this that he could forget everything, all the loneliness and despair to replace it with joy and freedom.

All of a sudden though, the wind stopped listening to him, and instead pulled him along, not letting him take control or stop it. There was somewhere it had to take its winter child; it did not know why, all it knew was that the frost child had to be taken to this place.

Jack yelled in a mix of fear and exhilaration as he was dragged across the skies. Finally though the wind began to slow down and Jack could take in where he was. He was surrounded by sand; there was sand everywhere, it stretched out further than he could see and completely surrounded him.

"Wind why am I here?" Getting no reply except a gentle nudge forward Jack started to make his way through the desert.

Several hours later and nothing had changed; he was still surrounded by sand and the sun was still beating down on him, causing him to sweat for the first time in his life.

"Come on wind take me home, please." Jack moaned in relief as the wind let a cool breeze play across his forehead but the wind still refused to lift him into the air and instead pushed him forward again.

Again nothing changed for the next few hours, the wind kept pushing Jack forward and he kept complaining over the pointless adventure. At last though, hours after Jack had been dragged to the desert there was finally a change in scenery. Dead ahead lay a small oasis complete with palm trees and flowers. After hours of walking through the desert the oasis was a miracle and Jack wasted no time in consuming the fresh, clear water. After his thirst was quenched Jack lay beneath the shade of the palm trees, exhausted from a day of walking he was soon deep asleep.

It was the light from the moon and the freezing temperature of the desert that woke him.

Jack stared up at the moon, he hadn't seem Manny so bright since he had first seen him over a century ago, something big was about to happen, he could feel it.

He didn't have to wait long. Within minutes of him waking there was a howling of a wind that wasn't his own, and this caused the sand to rise into the air, swirling about and filling Jack's face and clothes with tiny flecks of sand. Jack covered his eyes with a hand while he squinted forward trying in vain to see through the mini sand storm.

Without warning the wind died down and the sand fell back to earth. Jack crept closer sure that something was going to happen, something terribly exciting. Jack lent forward as the sand began to move, disturbed by something beneath. This was enough to convince Jack that whatever was happening wasn't exciting just plain scary and odd.

"Wind take me away… please wind?" Failing (again) to get the response he wanted Jack instead lifted his staff and prepared to fight.

"Right, whatever you are I'm not scared of you! I'm the spirit of winter so it's you who should be afraid of me!" Threatening whatever was hidden beneath the desert sand helped to fight the fear and as the sands shifted further Jack found he was actually curious about whatever was emerging from the sand.

Nothing happened for several minutes and he was beginning to feel that nothing was going to happen after all when the sand all erupted and a hand clutched at the empty air, flexing and stretching before scrambling and digging at the sand that kept the rest of it trapped.

"Oh my goodness wind we need to leave now!" When he (unsurprisingly) received no answer yet again from his only friend getting only a push towards the emerging hand.

"Fine but if I get pulled under the sand then its on you and everyone will probably be really angry… when they notice I'm gone." Realising that whatever or whoever was under the sand could provide companionship and spell an end to the loneliness Jack began to eagerly dig away at the sand surrounding the hand.

It wasn't easy, every time he cleared some sand more fell back to take its place but finally the things arm was free and as soon as the free hand touched Jack's arm it tightened on it and began to pull. Jack could only pull back or else risk being pulled into the sand which was something he definitely didn't want. So pulling back with all his strength (which wasn't all that much) Jack pulled the unknown thing bit by bit from the confines of the sand. Slowly Jack could make out a human head topped by a mess of very dark black hair, large owl-like brown eyes and the tanned skin that was native to Egypt. With one last pull (and some help from the wind) Jack finally pulled the person free of the sand.

Jack stared at the girl he had freed for the sand. She was very slim and extremely pretty, distractingly so.

"Thank… you for helping...me." The girl spoke English tentatively obviously not completely comfortable with the language.

"Welcome how can you see me? And what's your name?" Now that the excitement of finding a girl in the sand was wearing off Jack was wondering who this girl was and how she had gotten herself buried in the sand, it was common for people to get buried during sand storms but less common for them to survive.

"I can see you… you are there you helped me… my name is…" Jack watched the girl's chocolate-brown eyes open wide with panic and her mouth open and close several times as she tried to remember.

"I do not know my name." Her stricken eyes fixed on Jack and she looked close to a full scale panic attack.

"Why can I not remember? Do you… know me?" The girl reached out for Jack as though he was her life line.

Jack stared hard at the moon, he had a feeling that the moon was responsible for this girls lack of memory. As if it had heard Jack's thought the light from the moon suddenly beamed brighter and the confusion in the girls eye's faded slightly.

"My name is Rabiah Ankh…" The girl smiled, pleased with this small bit of information.

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack smiled at the girl who smiled shyly back.

"Do you remember anything before I got you out?"

Her smile faded as she struggled again to remember.

"I was… scared but nothing else." She frowned deeper fighting to remember anything else.

"You don't need to be scared now, I'll look after you." This promise had the desired effect, the frown disappeared to be replaced with the smile again.

"Jack Frost… you will protect me."

"I will." Jack took the girls hand in his own and with a call to wind they soon high above the oasis and leaving the desert far below them.

"How… I am…" Rabiah struggled to find the words as she experienced the overwhelming feeling of flying for the first time.

"I know nothing beats it, you try on your own now."

The smile vanished as Jack let go of her hand.

"Jack! Help me." Rabiah cried out and swiftly shut her eyes as she waited to feel the inevitable impact with the ground. When it never came she cracked open her eyes to realise that she was flying without Jack holding onto her.

Soon the two spirits were high above the desert and were flying without purpose just for the joy of flight.

* * *

Rabiah learnt quickly and soon was flying as easily and as gracefully as Jack.

The two spent over a week together during which Jack told her the little he knew about being a spirit and tried to prepare her for the solitude.

"I cannot stay with you?" Rabiah questioned over and over again, unwilling to let Jack leave.

"No not for long, I am winter you are spring we do not mix well as we are almost complete opposites but I promise I will always be around to take care of you if you need it."

"I don't wish to be alone."

"Nor do I Rabiah if I could stay I would but I need to leave for the colder countries and you must stay where it is warmer."

At Rabiah's disheartened face Jack relented.

"I will stay until winter is really needed and then I must leave, that gives me a further few weeks."

"Thank you Jack." As Jack stared at her smile he realised that he would happily forget about winter just to say with Rabiah for as long as possible. It wasn't love that much he knew, just a need not to be alone.

For the next few weeks Jack and Rabiah visited everywhere they were able to without causing the weather to go crazy. Rabiah showed Jack her beloved Egypt all she could remember for her past life was the lie she had for her home country. Jack in turn showed her Burgess the only place he felt a tie too.

All to soon though Jack felt the familiar pull towards where he was needed and as the days passed it became harder and harder to ignore until the day came where he knew he would have to leave.

Unwilling to have a long drawn out goodbye in which he would long to stay and forget all about the counties that needed his winter Jack left Rabiah sleeping in the sand and took off, hating himself for leaving without a goodbye but not trusting himself to leave if he woke her to say goodbye.

So with a last look at the spring sprit Jack turned and with a whisper to the wind he flew away.

* * *

Rabiah woke to find the her world lacking the presence of a certain white-haired spirit.

Her wind wound about her trying to comfort her and reminding her she was not completely alone.

To ward of the loneliness she sprang into the air and flew towards the nearest populated area. She knew the danger of being walked through but for the first time in her short life she was alone and she wanted to the feeling to end.

Soon the city appeared in the distance and Rabiah soon cleared the gap. Landing gently in the heart of the market place she sighed as the bustle of the humans calmed her. Choosing to walk she explored every inch of the city but after a while the slight hope that built in her chest every time someone looked her way only to be crushed as they didn't acknowledge her presence became to much to bear alone and with a call to her wind she took to the skies again and set out to look for Jack, uncaring of any consequences.

Jack was coating an small Russian town in a thick layer of snow when he felt an out-of-season gush of warm air. Already knowing what had happened Jack turned to face the girl he had abandoned, expecting anger and betrayal but not a warm hug, literally the girl radiated heat.

"Jack, you never said goodbye and I got lonely."

"I am sorry I knew that if I said goodbye I wouldn't want to leave but I needed to leave."

"I know but I still missed you."

The two seasonal spirits stayed silent for a few moments both just enjoying the feeling of touch and another's arms around them.

"I will not force you to abandon your duties but please do not forget me Jack Frost."

Jack smiled sadly as Rabiah rise higher into the sky she had gotten the goodbye she came for and now she knew it was time to leave.

"Never, little sand-girl." Jack stared after her until she was long gone and nothing but the slightest hint of warmth remained before returning to the covering of the town.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if you think I should continue or not :) Leave a request if you have one :**

**On her name meaning Rabiah means 'born in spring' (I think and hope) and Ankh means life (again not to sure about that but I tuning that's what it means) I thought that the names suited a spirit of spring :DO**


	9. Grieving

**I hav been wanting to write this one-shot for ages but every time i did I felt like it wasn't any good :( but finally its finished :D I'm quite happy with how this turned out :)**

**Please follow, fave and review review review!**

**ThankS**

* * *

Grieving

It was under one month to Christmas and yet the Pole wasn't full of the usual pre-Christmas chaos. Normally the corridors would echo with North's loud, stressed voice, worry making his accent so thick it was near impossible to understand unless you were one of his faithful yetis.

Now though it was silence that filled the hallways, yetis and elves trudged around, dragging their feet as though the weight of the world rested upon their shoulders.

North kept watch over the Globe and if all was as it should be then his eyes would have been filled with joy and affection as he gazed at the lights that represented their believers, now though his large blue eyes were dull and tired as he regarded the Globe.

North let out a long and heavy sigh, his hand straying to the tray of biscuits beside him. Despite knowing that he still had to design, create and pack millions upon millions of toys ready for Christmas, the Cossack couldn't find the energy that was needed.

The reason for the despair that clung to the Pole's inhabitants was the Guardian of Fun, who instead of spreading snow and fun, had flown through the Pole just minutes before, leaving behind him a sense of gloom and misery.

The Russian sighed again, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work without knowing what it was that had caused the winter spirit to lose his almost always constant happy smile.

"Phil you are in charge, keep an eye on elves and keep them away from the chocolate for all our sakes." With this warning in place North was free to find their baby Guardian.

North pulled from one of the pockets of his huge red coat his snow globe.

"Find me Jack Frost."

Within seconds of issuing this command the Globe was lit up by a variety of glowing colours while a spinning vortex opened up in the heart of the room and with a last glare the elf who had wandered near to his tray of biscuits North entered the portal.

Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun was sad. Today held some great meaning he knew this the only problem was he couldn't remember what.

He had flown through the North Pole meaning to speak to North as a mean a of clearing his mind but upon seeing the preparations he had soon left. After leaving the Pole he had visited Tooth Palace, perhaps Baby Tooth or her mother could help him. But on arriving he was instantly swarmed by adoring mini fairies and their joy at seeing him didn't fit in with how he was feeling and so before Tooth arrived he left (much to the disappointment of his fairy fan-club.)

He had briefly considered visiting the Warren or Sandy's island but soon decided against it, at that moment all he wanted to do was curl up and cry and he wasn't to sure that he could control that urge for very long.

Jack leapt into the air and once he had disappeared into the clouds he finally let out the tears he had been holding back.

For near ten minutes Jack sobbed with no-one but the wind to witness. The wind curled around its winter child and howled along with him sharing his grief and expressing it the only way it could. Together the two of them flew aimlessly to wrapped up in grief to notice the passing of time.

North's portal opened up at the Tooth Palace where Tooth was surrounded by her fairies.

"Tooth can you tell me where Jack is?"

The Guardian of Memories looked up before making her way through the flock of her daughters.

"My girls say that he was here just a while back but he left straight away apparently he looked sad."

Tooth and Baby Tooth darted over to North and hovered a few inches above him.

"Why are you looking for him? If he's done something wrong then don't be to harsh on him."

"No, no he visited Pole and seemed very sad but he left before I could ask so I set out to find him."

Baby Tooth let out a string if cheeps that meant nothing to North but Tooth nodded and then translated for North.

"She wishes to help you look for him as do I but the teeth…"

Tooth glanced back at her assembled fairies before looking back at North.

Almost instantly as soon as they detected indecision in their queen her fairies darted forward and all together began to cheep and squeak, again meaning nothing to North but obviously a great deal to Tooth as she broke out into a huge grin and turned to North.

"Baby Tooth and I shall come with you my girls say that they can manage on their own for a little while."

"We shall go to the Warren and to Sandy's island to see if he visited either of them."

"Lets go! Girls remember to leave a little bit extra for Connor Fisher."

At North's confused face she elaborated.

"He has been working extra hard on keeping his teeth clean since he became a believer so we should reward him."

North nodded before pulling his snow globe from his pocket again.

"I say the Warren." The fairies shielded their eyes as the bright light flooded them.

Two hours later and all four Guardians had gathered, filled with concern over their youngest member.

"Bunny are you sure he never came to the Warren?" Tooth repeated her question to Bunny for the seventh time, getting the same answer as she had each time.

"Yea Sheila I woulda noticed if the bloody menace entered the Warren."

"Sure there is no way that you could have made a mistake?'

'Tooth, Jack did not visit the Warren!"

"Sorry I was just asking." Tooth glared at Bunny before turning to the eldest of them.

"What about you Sandy? Did Jack visit you?"

The small yellow man paused to think briefly before vigorously shaking his head.

"Burgess! We forgot Burgess!"

North pulled his snow globe from his pocket for the fourth time that day.

"If he isn't in Burgess what do we do?"

"We don't stop looking no matter what, we will find Jack!" Reassured by North's answer Tooth disappeared through the portal soon followed by her fellow Guardians.

When Jack felt he could cry no more he let the wind carry him home. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with beautiful oranges, reds and yellows. But Jack was blind to this, blind to everything except the way in front of him. The wind carried him home swiftly and Burgess was soon visible far below.

There was no fun to be had in Burgess (for once) as all the children had retuned to their homes while the adults still refused to see him. Alone and still grieving for an unknown reason, Jack leapt from rooftop to rooftop and tried to picture Burgess how it had been when he had lived there as a human.

Certain areas he could recognise as not to much as changed but other areas it took several minutes to picture it as it had looked several centuries ago.

As the minutes passed Jack continued to explore Burgess, passing over his lake a few times, following the path that Jamie had taken on his wild sleigh ride and walking back down the alley where he had first realised his center.

It was the early hours of the morning when Jack found his feet were unconsciously leading him somewhere. Right at the edge of Burgess there stood a rugged and time-worn sign, barely legible through the rust that coated it.

'Burgess cemetery'

As soon as Jack managed to properly make out the words he knew this was where he had wanted to go. Taking nervous steps Jack passed beneath the old sign which creaked ominously as he did so.

Jack walked by row after row of gravestones searching each one carefully. Most of the names meant nothing to him but there were a few that he recognised from his newfound memories. Finally Jack found the grave he was looking for.

'Jackson Overland Frost'

'Beloved brother and son,

taken from his family before his time.'

Jack ran his fingers over the rough stone absentmindedly as he relived his past. Then another grave caught his eye.

'Pippa Mary Frost'

'Loving mother, daughter, grandmother'

'1700 - 1732'

'If love could have saved you, you

would have lived forever.'

Jack stared at the grave that contained all that remained of his beloved sister and fell to his knees in front of the grave, sobbing as more memories rushed back. Playing hopscotch with Pippa, chasing her through the forest, helping her find eggs during Easter, saving her from drowning…

Again the wind tightened its hold on its grieving child and tried to comfort him.

"Come on mate, face it he's not in Burgess we've searched everywhere."

"No Bunny, Jack is still in Burgess, I feel it… in my belly!"

"Oh great here we go again, just because you were right about Pitch…"

"Boys, enough we have a bigger problem than your squabbling."

Both Guardians looked away sheepish as Tooth gave them a stern look and Sandy waggled a finger at them as you would a naughty child.

"I do however agree with North, I don't think Jack would go any where else, we will just have to keep searching."

"Sandy what are you trying to say?"

The mute Guardian formed images above his head. Four figures (obviously the Guardians) all standing together then Sandy forming a very large sand plane all of the Guardians sitting in it then it taking off and flying around their heads before vanishing in a puff of sand.

"Ahh yes good idea Sandy let us do that!"

"Aww crikey, more flying?!"

Sandy floated a little way above the others and created a large plane big enough to for someone of even North's size.

The four Guardians (barring Tooth who hovered alongside) clambered inside the plan and with a flick if his hand they were soaring above the skies if Burgess.

For a short while nothing happened and then without warning the plane was seized by a strong wind which threatened to drag it down.

"Oh struth* I knew this wasn't safe!"

Sandy wrestled for control but the wind was relentless and slowly pulled the plane back to earth.

Sandy turned the plane into a cloud of sand inches from the ground and with ease caught the falling Guardians with his sand whips, before gently placing placing them on the sand cloud.

"Is everyone ok? Bunny where Bunny?" The three remaining Guardians were instantly alert for any sign of their missing friend. The loud sound of puking in a nearby bush slightly lessened their worries.

"So he's not fine but he is alive!" Tooth darted over to Bunny only to back away as the sounds of sick being violently expelled from a Pooka body warned her not to go any further .

After several minutes of waiting for Bunny's stomach to settle the Guardians were once again harassed by the wind. It pulled at them, dragging them forwards.

"Maybe it's Jack! Maybe he's in trouble and the wind is trying to help him?!" After Tooth's outburst the wind immediately died down, it continued to push at them but with a greatly reduced force.

"Lead the way wind."

The ever loyal wind led them to the entrance to the cemetery where Bunny's keen ears soon detected the sound of broken hearted sobbing.

"Tooth ya were right, the wind was leading us ta Jack, the boys in there."

The Guardians looked with some apprehension into the dark and spooky graveyard.

It was Baby Tooth who led the way, she flew into the dark and Tooth unwilling to let her daughter go alone soon followed the three male Guardians shared a look before chasing after the two winged females.

Jack was caught up in his grief that he failed to notice the swishing of leaves as they were disturbed by moving feet (and paws.)

"Jack thank MIM we found you, we were all so worried… Jack what's wrong?" Tooth had pulled the boy into a hug but when he didn't respond in any way but kept staring straight ahead at the gravestone she gestured to the others.

Jack was deaf to everything and everyone it seemed as though he was in a trance.

"Sandy knock him out and we will take him to the Pole."

The mute golden-man nodded before sending a strand of dreams and towards the boy. Jack blinked twice, and the hand that was tight around his staff twitched before he toppled forward, his eyes sliding shut as Sandy's dream sand took affect.

As soon as Jack was lightly snoring, North gathered the sleeping boy into his arms and cradled him close.

"Sandy can you make the plane again, I think the wind will leave us alone this time."

Sandy nodded and concentrated and soon a plane was in front of them waiting to be boarded.

North had been right, on the return trip the wind left them completely alone, the only sign that it was there was the constant breeze that surrounded Jack.

With the help of North's snow globe they soon returned to the Pole and Jack was laid down in his own bed in the coldest room in the Pole.

Each Guardian took a chair and watched the dreamsand play out various snowball fights with various children from around the world as they waited for their 'baby' Guardian to wake.

Jack awoke to the familiar but barely-there weight of Baby Tooth on his shoulder and a mug of frozen hot chocolate (his favourite) on his bedside table. Blinking the sand from his eyes Jack slowly sat up.

"Jack! Your awake!" He was given no warning as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Tooth.

"Sheila the boy can't breathe."

"Sorry Jack, but we were so worried about you." Tooth blushed and shot Jack an apologetic smile.

"Worried why?"

"Because Jack after you left Pole everything was strange everyone felt sad and when I had seen you, you also looked sad so I got the others and we searched for you."

"You were worried and you felt the need to hunt me down because I was sad?"

The older Guardians shared a look before Tooth breached the subject that they all wanted to know about.

"Jack that gravestone was it your sisters?"

The room seemed to drop several degrees as Jack's face turned sad and his eyes became wet with unsheathed tears.

"Oh sweet tooth I'm so so sorry." Tooth pulled Jack into a hug and this time he responded.

Sandy floated onto the bed and patted Jack's back reassuringly and when the spirit looked at him he gave him a large smile.

"Yes we are sorry Jack and perhaps when Christmas is over we shall all go and grieve for you family but only if you want us to." Jack looked into the faces of his new family and smiled.

"I would like that thank you."

For the next while all duties were forgotten as the five Guardians talked about anything and everything.

Jack told them all he knew about his past family and Tooth promised to give him his Tooth Box.

Bunny and North bickered over the better holiday, Christmas or Easter and the Sandman just sat and laughed inside his head at the strange family he had gained.

Jack knew he would always miss his sister and his parents but he was no longer alone now and he had a new family (that at the same time where much older than his previous family) and he knew that no matter why they would be there for him.

* * *

***I'm not entirely sure if that was what he said in the movie but if not then its what he is saying in my fanfic anyway :D**

**Also I made up how long Pippa/Mary lived for as I don't know and I couldn't find it anywhere :/. She is called Mary in this cause I think that Mary is her name however I decided to go for Pippa as that is generally what she is called :) although I did make her middle name Mary :) so we are all happy :D**

**I am still very stuck on ideas at the mo and I desperately need ideas! So any requests then please please please send them to me, either through PM or reviewing! Thanks!**


	10. Monty

**So I had a brainwave at school (a first) and when I got home I had to write down my idea ? I thought about writing about the Guardians interacting with the children either from the movie or just random believes from around the world ? so this what happened with that idea :D so i will continue this and will probably do the other Burgess kids next :) **

**if you want a certain child next then please leave their name in a review :P**

**Thanks ?**

* * *

Monty

Monty had just put up his tent and was attempting to hide from his fellow campers inside of the flimsy, makeshift walls.

He wanted to go out and show the other boys that he wasn't scared but Jimmy was outside with his gang, Jimmy who teased Monty relentlessly over his belief in the Guardians. The older boy would gather his friends and whoever else he could, while he mocked Monty in front of them all, knowing that the smaller and younger boy couldn't and wouldn't retaliate.

Already severely lacking confidence the cruel teasing and names increased Monty's feelings of worthlessness and his belief was begin to waver.

This campout was his chance to prove his bravery to himself and get Jimmy to leave him in peace. All he had to do stand up to a boy that was several years older, a lot taller, stronger and had nearly a dozen other kids backing him up… this was going to be easy…

Taking deep breaths to steel himself Monty crawled out from inside his tent and stood up ready to stand up for himself, but seeing the large boy made it harder to be brave.

'I'll go in a minute, I will go in a moment.' Monty sat outside his tent watching his tormentor carefully, trying to muster up the courage that was needed and was currently refusing to make an appearance.

"Hey kiddo" Monty jumped as a cold wind tousled his hair and a voice sounded from above his head. Looking up he saw Jack crouched atop the tent poles balancing perfectly.

"Oh hey Jack, you know you should give a warning before you creep up on people like that." Monty smiled at Jack letting him know that he was only half serious.

"Sorry old habits die hard, I never had to tell people I was behind them as they never saw or heard me." Jack's voice grew quieter as he remembered his lonely past.

"So anyway, what's up kid? Your light has been flickering on the Globe for a while and North asked me to check up on you, you still believe don't you? Your not gonna forget us are you?"

Monty could hear the pain and fear in the winter spirits voice and decided in that instant that no matter what was said to him he would always believe in the immortal Guardians.

"I will always believe Jack but…well…" Despite wanting to share his problems with someone Monty wasn't quite able to bring himself to tell Jack.

Luckily though, the Guardian of Fun understood without words.

"I see which boy is it?" Jack glanced around searching for the tell-tale signs of a bully, the swaggering walk, the constant smug smirk and the large group of people that would usually be swarming around the bully, hoping to look big and impressive but in reality just looking pathetic and weak.

"It's that boy isn't it" Jack didn't need a confirmation the boy's attitude had already proved that he was right.

"Yes that's him, Jimmy; he laughs at me and calls me a baby because I believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny."

Monty looked up at the Guardian, wondering if he just protected children from things such as Pitch and not from normal, human bullies.

"How should we teach him that no-one messes with Monty and his Guardians?"

Monty stared in surprise at Jack.

"You really think I would leave you to face up to this kid on your own? I'm insulted Monty. "Jack smirked down at the blonde boy, his own smile growing as Monty's did.

"What do we do?" Monty felt all of his fear vanishing as the Guardian of Fun leapt gracefully down and crouched down beside him.

For the next little while the believer and the Guardian plotted and schemed.

Jimmy and his friends were all completely unaware of what was about to befall them.

Several hours later and after they had cooked their food over a campfire, had held marshmallows over the fire and if course told ghost stories, the boys began to return to their tents.

This was Jack's cue to start. With a silent whisper to the wind he got it to howl ferociously and tear at the tents, whip through the trees and generally just be terrifying. At certain points she there was a lull in the wind Jack would add his voice. Screaming and wailing banging the sides of the tents and reaching his hand out as though it could reach through the material and touch the boys inside. Jack also caused the snow to fall heavily and out-of-season, soon the white stuff was weighing down on tents that were never meant to withstand such weather. It was only Monty's tent that was left untouched, the wind moved around it and the snow fell away from it. Monty lay inside his tent listening to the panicked cries of the others as the unknown horrors began to play on their nerves.

Then in a stroke of mischievous genius Jack edited the plan slightly. Carefully inspecting each tent until he located the one in which Jimmy and his closest friends were occupying. Asking the wind to scream louder while adding in his own shrieks and cries Jack slowly and carefully unzipped the tent. He laughed while he did so, not his usual cheery laugh but the laugh that belonged he horror movies and not at a campout. The tent opened and Jack crept inside and let the wind follow him in and blow around the inside of the tent causing the terrified boys snuggle further into sleeping bags and a few to scream and clutch at each other.

Jack tapped his staff and the snow and wind rushed into the tent covering the boys in a thick layer of the cold substance. Jack laughed once more for good measure then asked the wind to remain and continue to frighten the boys.

"Are you one of Monty's friends?" Jack turned back around to see Jimmy looking around desperately, the boy couldn't see him but he seemed to know that there was someone else with them in the tent.

"If you are then I am so sorry for laughing at him just please leave us alone."

Jack took a breath and prepared himself for the familiar feeling of dashed hope before he spoke.

"I am Jack Frost." Jack looked at Jimmy and was amazed to see the boy turned to stare at him, eyes opening wide and mouth dropping open as he realised what he was seeing.

"You're Jack Frost! Your the one who did all of this! Just to scare us! You look different to how I would imagine you."

Jack couldn't hold back a smile as the boy saw him for the first time, despite the boy's bullying nature and age he was still just a child at heart.

"I am Jack Frost yes, sorry to disappoint but this is what I look like, Monty is a friend of mine and I wish to make sure that no-one upsets him as you were doing."

Jimmy's friends were staring at Jimmy as he started talking to what seemed like air a few of the more open minded ones imagined they could hear a voice but the rest just slowly edged away from the boy.

"Come with me and apologise to Monty and I'll leave you and your friends in peace oh and don't worry about the wind or snow neither will affect you if you are with me."

Jimmy nodded and followed Jack out of the tent leaving his friends to stare amazed and concerned.

Monty had enjoyed listening to the terrified screams and was now waiting for Jack to reappear and tell him how fun it had all been. What he was not expecting though was for Jimmy to suddenly shove his way inside the tent only to be followed by Jack.

The two sat down opposite Monty who stared at his friend who had just brought the enemy inside his tent.

"Jack."

"Don't worry Monty he just wishes to talk." Jack shot Jimmy a meaningful look.

"Yea I do I wanted to say I'm sorry for laughing at you and getting everyone else to laugh at you as well, I know now that you were right and that Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost do exits and I really hope you will forgive me." Jimmy glanced at Jack who nodded and instantly the wind died down and the snow stopped falling.

Month considered the offer before grinning and sticking his hand out.

"Apology accepted but make sure that you always believe in the Guardians no matter what people say." Jimmy nodded and the two shook hands.

"Thank you Jack and seeya in the morning Monty." Jimmy backed out of the tent but not before sending two uncertain smiles towards the Guardian and the young boy.

"They you go Monty I told you i wouldn't abandon you! You even made a new friend, I am just to good."

Monty laughed at his friends fake vanity before trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oops sorry I forgot you have to sleep so much, well seeya in the morning." With a last wave Jack left the tent and within seconds Monty heard the familiar swish of the wind that signalled Jack's departure.

Monty smiled as he thought about what Jack's plan had set in motion. There were many boys who would quite possibly need therapy of some kind to recover from the events of that night while he had become friends with his greatest enemy.

"Thank you Jack." Monty whispered a final thanks to the winter spirit before falling asleep to dreams of brave knights and dangerous adventures (courtesy of the Sandman.)

* * *

**Also Jimmy is a boy that is featured very briefly in the Rise of the Guardians comic (if you haven't already got it then defo get it! its on the Dreamworks comic app and theres a few other cool comics on it to) **

**Please review and if you want to leave the name of the child you would like me to do next :)**

**also I need prompts! Urgently I have no ideas for anything else other than the children ideas and I love love getting requests ? and you all like making me happy right? :)**


	11. Jamie

**This is Jamie's chappie, requested by catlover2976 **

**Enjoy (hopefully) and leave a review :D and follow and fave if you haven't already :)**

* * *

Jamie Bennett was scared. There was a heavy, sinking feeling in his stomach, his heart was beating out a frantic rhythm and his breathing was heavy and uneven. Jamie Bennett was very scared.

Just looking at her made his mind go completely blank, anything he had planned to say was wiped from his mind and he could do nothing but open and close his mouth with no sounds coming out, rather like a goldfish.

So now when he had to talk to her, he was pretty sure he was going to just stare at her, blather on about nothing or faint possibly in that order.

Trying to summon up the courage he thought back to when he had first realised that he liked Ami Lake.  
She had just moved from Northern Ireland with her family and when she had moved into Jamie's street his mother had ordered him to go around to their new neighbours and welcome them to the neighbourhood, which he had done (albeit somewhat reluctantly.)  
He had been in conversation with her mother when Ami came down the stairs. Her red hair curled, her smile wide and her green eyes bright. From that moment on she had been all he could think about.

For months he had admired her from a distance, never being brave enough to go near her and start a conversation with her. Until Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun and Jamie's best friend had gotten involved.

Jack had found out from Monty about Jamie's girl troubles and the two, believer and Guardian had spent a short while preparing Jamie for his big moment, when he would first talk to Ami.

"Hiya Jamie, did you want something?" Jamie was pulled back to the present by Ami's voice and he stared at her for a moment, everything he and Jack had gone over forgotten in an instant.  
"Come on kiddo you can do it, just open your mouth and talk." All of Jamie's courage came flooding back at the feel of an ice-cold hand on his shoulder.  
"Hi Ami, sorry I spaced out for a moment, I was wondering if you would like to go to the cinema, with me this weekend?"  
Time seemed to crawl to a stop as Jamie waited for her answer and when she said yes it took a moment before he could speak again (or breathe properly for that matter.)  
"I'll pick you up at half three then? Avengers 2 ok for you?"  
"Definitely, I love the Avengers, it's a date."  
Ami walked away, leaving a dazed but happy Jamie in her wake.  
"Told you, I knew you could do it." Jamie turned to Jack and beamed at him, and for a moment he looked like the ten year old he had been when they first met.

One year later and Jamie and Ami were officially going out.

Jamie had discovered that Ami was a believer as well. After walking into his room and finding her and Jack in a lengthy and serious conversation about the possibility of leprechauns existing.  
The two of them where happy together and every time Jamie looked at Ami he knew that he had Jack to thank for helping him to gain the courage to talk to her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the characters apart from Ami Lake :(**

Hope you liked :)

**Random question. Who reading this watches Doctor Who? (If you don't just ignore this and never know what you are missing out on)**

**Who is looking forward to the Christmas special? Not that long left now...  
I'm gonna cry myself to sleep for day after it has finished...**


	12. Pippa

**I'm not very pleased with how this one turned out :/ but here is Pippa's chappie :)  
This chappie was requested by** hiddensecret564 ** I hope you all enjoy it :D **

**Please review, follow and favourite :D thank you!**

* * *

**Pippa**

Pippa pressed her hands hard against her ears, trying to block out the yelling that was reverberating through her house.

She hated it so very much when her parents argued, they could and often did argue for hours the smallest thing could set either one of them off and once they started nothing could stop them, not Pippa nor her younger brother, they would argue until one of them would storm out leaving the other in tears and her brother creeping into her room and snuggling up to her as they waited for one parent to stop crying and the other to return.

"Pip, when will mummy and daddy stop fighting? They are scaring me." Pippa was only young, barely ten years old yet as she looked down at her younger brother and heard her parents arguing at the top of their lungs she suddenly felt mature beyond her years.

"I don't know, soon I hope."

"Pippa? Pippa are you awake sweetie?" Her mother's voice, croaky from hours of yelling and crying called up the stairs.

Pippa gently eased her sleeping brother into what she hoped was a comfortable position and slipped from her room and met her mother on the stairs

"Pippa, I'm so sorry, did you hear all of that?" Pippa was pulled into a tight hug and for a moment she could pretend that she was five years old again and she had nothing more to worry about then when her next playtime would be.

Then the moment shattered with the slamming over the front door and the angry yell of a furious man.

"Alice! Alice get down here now and bring Pippa and Will and be quick I don't want to have to wait."

"Sweetie take my hand, Will honey come with us." Pippa took her mother's hand and held her hand to her brother who had just stumbled sleepily out of her room.

"Alice I told you to hurry!"

Pippa stumbled after her mother and followed her into their kitchen where her father was sitting at the table with several sheets spread out around him.

"I think we both know that this has been coming for a while but I have had enough and I am filing for a divorce."

The rest of that night past in a blur. Pippa clung to Will who clung to her as they both watched their parents sign the documents that would legally end their twelve year marriage.

When finally Pippa crawled back into her bed several hours after being awoken by her parent's shouts, she had too many emotions clambering for attention to even allow her a chance at sleep and so for the rest of that night she lay awake remembering all the happy times she spent with her parents and fretting over what her life would be like now that her parents were splitting.

**One year**** later**

Today was the day. Her father was leaving and never again would they sit down to a proper family meal or enjoy a family holiday, it was over and she wasn't sure how she was going to manage.

As she remembered all the good times tears began to leak, unbidden, from her eyes at first she wiped her eyes furiously, desperate to stop crying but after a while she gave up and pulled her beloved brown teddy close to her and sobbed properly for the first time in years.

Pippa failed to notice the creak of the window as it was force open, not did she notice the cold rush of air that entered her room, she was so caught up in her grief and fear.

"Hey Pip, Jamie said you were upset." A voice that Pippa hadn't heard since last winter, over a year ago now, before everything had fallen apart, startled her from her sobbing.

Jack Frost sat on the end of her bed, his thin and light-weight frame barely making the bed dip.

"Jack!" Her tears were forgotten as she launched herself at him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Sorry it took me so long to come back, autumn didn't want to end this year, Alex getting ideas above his station." Jack mumbled the last but half to himself and half to Pippa.

"Why aren't you with Jamie?"

"I was but then he mentioned that you had been upset lately and of course I couldn't have that, one of my believers unhappy? Never."

Jack smiled kindly and wiped away any traces of tears left on her face.

"So tell me what's bothering you?"

Jack pulled her onto his lap and although she was ten years old and obviously very mature she snuggled closer to him and felt his arms wrap protectively around her.

"It's my parents, there…" Pippa choked back a sob and buried her face in Jack's soft, blue hoody.

"I'm sorry kiddo, can't say I know how it feels but I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to, do you want me to stay and talk now?"

Pippa nodded into Jack's hoody.

"Tell me about your life before you became Jack Frost."

"Sure if you want me to, I will start with my sister, she was called Pippa as well. Pippa Mary Overland Frost, quite a mouthful for such a small girl, you would have liked her, Pip, she was so small but she could be so scary when she was mad." Pippa smiled as she pictured the girl who shared her name in her mind.

"She looked like me, well what I used to look like, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin, she loved to laugh as well, which was good because I loved to make people laugh, her most of all."

Pippa smiled as the image in her head was completed. A small girl, very slim with intelligent brown eyes, shoulder length, straight brown hair and a large smile present on her face.

"One Easter we decided to catch the Easter Bunny, I know now why it didn't work but at the time it was such fun." Pippa closed her eyes, leant against Jack and listened to his tales.

He told her about all of the pranks he had played, both as a human and as a spirit (and boy were there a lot) he told her about how his father had taught him how to hunt and how he was to protect his family, always.

He spoke of his friends and how different Burgess was, how it had changed and yet how similar and homey it still seemed. They talked for hours and slowly the grief Pippa felt diminished slightly, it was still there and would never go away completely but she realised that even if they no longer lived together and she no longer saw her father all the time she still had them in her life, unlike Jack, his family was long since dead, all of his friends and neighbours, everyone he knew all dead. Pippa listened to his stories and behind the laughter she heard the great sadness in his voice and she promised herself that with the help of her friends, Jack's believers around the world and the Guardians they would ensure that Jack would never be forgotten about or unloved and unwanted ever again.

Finally just as the sun was beginning to stretch over the horizon Jack ran out of stories to tell, but by this time Pippa was long since asleep.

"There you are Pip you have used up all my stories but hey I'll go and have so more adventures and I will always come back and tell them to you."

Jack kissed Pippa gently and laid her back on the bed and, tucked her in and placed her teddy by her head.

"Good luck Pippa." Jack waved his staff and flew back out the window, remembering to close it behind him, (it would be no good if she froze to death in her sleep.)

As Jack flew he thought about his sister. He wondered about her life after he had gone, had she had a happy childhood without him? Grown up, married had children? Grandchildren?

Baby Tooth owed him a favour after he had rescued her from an over enthusiastic fairy fan a few weeks back, now it was time to call in that debt. Jack called to the wind and set off for Asia and the Tooth Palace.

With Baby Tooth's help he watched his sisters memories after his death. According to Tooth it wants strictly allowed for someone other than herself or her daughters to view the memories but she figured she could make an allowance just this once.

So Jack spent a few hours watching the life that he had missed. He watched his sister grow up. He had been right she had gotten married and had three children, one who had been named Jackson.

* * *

**Bad ending I know :/ Sorry**

**Hope you enjoyed regardless if you did please review, follow and fave :D**

Also please request! It can be anything apart from slash!

Any one who wanted a chappie featuring Sophie that will most likely either be the next chappie or the one after that. I am currently planning on writing one with both Bennett children in and then two separate ones featuring the two of them individually :)

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Sophie

**Here is Sophie's chappie :)**

**Hope you enjoy and please review, follow and favourite :D Thank you!**

* * *

**Sophie**

Sophie's Choice

"Stay mummy, just a little longer pwease." Sophie Bennett looked up at her mother, her green eyes large and pleading.  
"Five minutes then I really must leave, ok treasure." Sophie snuggled up to her mother, burying her head in her mother's shoulder and feeling that familiar sense of safety that she always felt when she was with her mother. It didn't last long though.  
"Sorry sweetie I have to go now I need to get up early for work, if you can't sleep then curl up in a ball and count sheep, good night sweetheart."  
Anne Bennett turned down the light and blew a kiss to her only daughter before closing the door, leaving Sophie alone in the dark.  
Sophie kept her eyes on her light bulb as the light in it became to flicker and dim. It was starting, he was coming.  
As she heard the now-familiar voice she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her duvet over her head, trying to block out the voice.  
"Oh Sophie you know you can't hide from me I am always here and I always will be, just open your eyes Sophie, look at me. " Sophie knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the velvety voice, she never could, but she still tried to keep her eyes closed, but as the voice continued it was like it got inside her mind, convincing her that opening her eyes was a good idea so against her better judgement, Sophie opened her eyes.  
Instantly there were terrifying shapes in her face, monsters with dripping fangs and glowing eyes and no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't close her eyes.  
"Your brother is the reason I don't rule this world so I will continue to plague you with nightmares that he will not know about nor will be able to do nothing about, and in the mean time you will spend your every waking hour scared and every time you close your eyes, even for a second, I will be there." Pitch whispered to Sophie who whimpered in fear and pulled her duvet closer to her, trying in vain to seek some comfort.

Pitch and his nightmares had been haunting her for nearly five years now and each year it got worse as her fear fed Pitch's strength.  
She was unable to tell anyone, Pitch had made sure of that and once they had started there was no way of stopping them. Now that Pitch was stronger (all thanks to her) he was now able to give his nightmares proper form again and they would all materialise in her room at night and traumatise her all night making it impossible for her to get a wink of sleep. At first she had believed that Sandy would know that her dreams were being interrupted and were being replaced by terrible nightmares but Pitch had soon convinced her that Sandy had no idea that she was having nightmares rather than dreams. Even now she still had no idea how Pitch had managed to trick Sandy, all she knew was that no one would be coming to help her.

"Oh Sophie I bet you wish now you had never gotten involved with the Guardians, if you hadn't then right now you would be sleeping peacefully rather than suffering, they clearly don't care, I have been here for four years now and how many times have they asked you if everything is alright if you have seen any sign of the bogeyman?"  
Pitch leered at Sophie, still hiding beneath her duvet watching the terrors that crept silently around her room. His words were well chosen and powerful. Sophie had begun to wonder if the Guardians even cared that she was in trouble and Pitch's words had just strengthened this fear.  
Sophie's belief, which had lasted through four years of terrible nightmares began to waver for the first time and Pitch could feel it.  
Sophie began to wonder, the Guardians, although they visited as often as their busy jobs would allow had never shown any interest in her, it had always been Jamie. Precious little Jamie who had saved them all with his belief. They had forgotten that she had believed in Jack first but her age had stopped her from having the words to show it. Jack had carried her home that night and he would have been unable to lift her if it wasn't for the slim flicker of belief that there had been someone else present at the Warren that day, someone that she couldn't quite see but was always there nonetheless. Such was the potency of the nightmares that she forgot all about Bunny, how she had adored him and he her.

Pitch watched as the girl struggled with her belief and the doubt his nightmares had sown into her mind.  
Her belief was strong but his control over fear was stronger still and she would crumble and her faith would shatter and what's more it would happen soon.  
Pitch smiled and stood back to let his nightmares do their work.

Silent tears trickled down Sophie's face. She had made up her mind. It was time to let go of her childish beliefs and fantasies the Guardian's didn't exist and there was no such thing as magic. Although she was unaware of it, Sophie's choice was felt all around the world.

Russia: Jack almost fell from the wind's embrace as the loss of such a strong and dear believer hit him.

Asia:  
"San Diego, thirty-three molars, fifty-six canines and… oh." Tooth stopped mid-sentence, causing her daughters to look up from their work, only to see large tears form in their queen's eyes as she realised what had happened.

England:  
Sandy paused in his dream making as he felt the sharp stab of pain that always accompanied the loss of a believer and as he realised who it was a single golden tear trickled down his face.

North Pole:  
North stopped mid-hum as he felt it. He knew immediately what it was and who had caused it and he smiled sadly as he remembered the small girl with the messy blonde hair and lively green eyes who had caused such a stir at the Warren, now she wouldn't again.

The Warren:  
Bunny gently placed the egg back on the ground and it scampered off to re-join its friends. Then he felt it, a cold feeling spreading outwards from his chest until it echoed around his entire body. He knew what it was but he had never felt it to this level before, never had he felt so much pain from losing a believer.  
He pondered on it and the thought occurred to him that one of the Burgess children had stopped believing but not once did he consider Sophie in that list, he believed her faith to be almost indestructible, so he waited until the pain was near enough bearable before setting out for the North Pole.

As soon as Sophie made her decision the worst of the sand shapes vanished, leaving Pitch and just a few of his most loyal nightmares behind.  
"I knew you would make the right choice eventually, you just needed a little push in the right direction that's all." Pitch smiled at Sophie but it wasn't a kind smile, more of a leer really.  
Sophie tried to smile back (it was only polite after all) but she didn't feel like smiling she felt all empty and cold inside somehow, like her decision had left her hollow and empty.  
"That will pass don't worry, King of Nightmares remember I know everyone's fears and right now you are scared about the empty feeling inside, that was how I knew."  
Sophie tried to think of something to say back but talking to Pitch was nothing like talking to Jack or Tooth nor Bunny and North, even Sandy in his own little way was a better conversationalist than Pitch was.  
"How did he know? When will the brat be here? Right ok well done." Pitch was leaning down nodding to one of his nightmares, leaving Sophie to awkwardly sit on her bed knowing that she was missing out half of a conversation.  
"Belief really isn't important Sophie without it the Guardians will fade away and…" Pitch hastily shut up as he realised his mistake, Sophie hadn't quite given up on the Guardians yet, there was still the tiniest glimmer of belief left inside and that was all that was needed.

Sophie's window flew open, inviting in a cold breeze and riding the breeze was a certain white-haired spirit.  
"Sophie, kiddo I am so sorry it took so long for me to realise that there was something wrong but I am here now so what do you say we get rid of this boring old has-been?" Sophie smiled again and Jack took this as an apology accepted and turned and blasted Pitch with wave after wave of powerful ice attacks.  
Not able to withstand against such devastating attacks Pitch quickly gave up trying to defend himself and instead slipped back into the shadows and disappeared.  
"Now then kiddo how long has Pitch been bothering you?" Jack sat down and pulled Sophie onto his lap and the eight year old snuggled close, her belief already completely intact again.  
"Nearly five years." Sophie felt Jack's arms tighten around her and she let out a sigh of relief, no longer would she have to dread the night now her Guardians knew they would always ensure that no harm came to her.  
"I am so very sorry, I should have known, I should have done something, forgive me?" Jack sounded so young and so sad that Sophie couldn't refuse him.  
"Of course Jack."  
"I will make it up to you, how would you like to visit the Warren?"  
"Can we go now? I've missed Bunny so much, I have missed you all so much."  
"It hasn't been so long since you saw us all but let's go there now."

Two hours later and Sophie's nightmares were nothing but bad dreams once again and she was playing hide-and-seek in the Warren with a six foot three Pooka, an old Cossack, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and Jack Frost.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D sorry about the length :/ and please review!**

If you have one then please please leave a request :D (anything apart from slash)

**I am going to do a Jamie chappie and then there will be a Jamie and Sophie chappie at some point but probably not straight afterwards so in the meantime is there any chappie about the children you would like to read? Cupcake, Claude or Caleb are the choices :D **


End file.
